Re-Animate
by SaturnineAngelTears
Summary: I took a job sent by E-mail, and thought hey new job-new town. No problem! Nothing can go wrong. I just never thought about what i would have gotten myself into. I never thought it would have been this, I didn't mean for the seams to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_From: Hilzame Co_

_To: Miss Conner_

_Subject: Job Offer_

_Dear Miss Conner, I thank you for taking the time to read this E-Mail._

_At the time we are currently working on a large scale project, and have received reference of your working need and skills. We will offer very good pay and living accommodations, you among two others will be assembled to re-establish-_

I gawked at the construction site before me while standing at the door of my car, where a building stood alongside a wrecking ball crane.

_-It is important that we hear back from you as soon as possible._

_Hilzame Co._

I'll admit, I had skimmed through the entire rather long paragraph. At this time, while desperate for a job the main words I was interested in was Good Pay, Living Accommodations, and Mechanic. That was enough for me! Quickly replying before slamming my laptop shut I packed a duffel bag and made plans to set out of town as soon as possible.

A group of people began to approach me, one had on a business suit while a the other two wore every day casual clothes. Taking a deep breath I smiled, hoping it was convincing.

"Ah you must be Miss Conner, I was ecstatic to hear back from you." A tall man wearing a very expensive looking black suit exclaimed. His pastel purple tie seeming off on the attire he was wearing.

"Yes, well it certainly is a bit... much," my words failing me as I glanced back at the building. When it came to talking to people face to face I was a bit social-phobic.

"Isn't it, as a team we will restore this place to its former glory." the man beamed with exuberance. Also turning to stare at the building. "Before they begin construction we will be going in to take a tour around the inside, you know to get the feel of our project." the man said while facing the building. The group seemed to grow restless but I could feel the budding of curiosity in my chest.

"Oh yes introductions are in order. Meet your team Miss Conner; Reggie here is talented in computer programming, while Genevieve here is a professional costume designer." My brain short circuited... the computer programmer I can get, but a costume designer?

"Ah yes the rest of the crew will be here much later, they are also your clients... well your other clients besides my company- er, how about we get this show on the road!" He must have seen my blank face, as he was quick to change the topic. While I thought about what it was exactly we were working on here, our little group traveled the empty lot.

The closer we got to the building the more it seemed to loom ominously over us. The words that could have once proudly declared the building's name, now gone and faded over time. It was then I noticed the boy, Reggie, began to lag the closer we got to the doors.

"Welcome to, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." as if on cue the doors opened, the dust swirling out like a storm. I couldn't believe the amount that poured out but what I really was not prepared for the sudden outburst behind us. Everyone was spinning around to see Reggie high tailing it through the parking lot, I was consumed with confusion.

"Oh dear... and he's already signed the contract." the man who hired us sighed. I was very confused with what just happened. My confusion took a three sixty as Reggie was returned not even a minute later by a pair of police men.

"I quit! I won't work with you or have anything to do with this damn place!" Reggie's baritone voice shouted while he struggled with his captors. I could only watch with mild curiosity and fear, why had law enforcement officials been involved like this?

"I'm very sorry Mister Neil, but you had agreed on a legally binding contract. Therefore if you quit, we will sue you for all that you have for breaching our agreement." the man darkly said, as he referred to Reggie by last name chills ran up my spine.

"-but what about the clause?" Genevieve chirped in an exotic accent. She cocked her hip and rested a hand on her waist. She was beautiful, gorgeous red hair and blue eyes, slim body... while mine was under average.. it made me insecure. Wait-

"Contract?" I questioned, there was never anything mentioned about a contract, the man who hired us sighed before turning to me and glaring at Genevieve.

"Yes, there is the small matter of contracting you... and as for the clause." I stepped back at the sudden malice in his words when indicating to the clause of our contract. What had I gotten my self into?

"After five days of work, only- and- if you are not satisfied with your job. You may resign." his face was stony and cold. "Now Miss Conner, about your contract. You are a very special and important part of this project meaning yours is a special case." it scared me how he can be so menacing one second to friendly and sweet the next. Reggie had quieted down but dejectedly glared at the ground, while Genevieve clicked her tongue and glared at me. I fidgeted under all the stares directed at me.

"Any ways, we will be discussing this matter after the last tour this building will ever see," he clapped his hands together before motioning for us to enter. As we were herded through the door my lunch immediately wanted to exit my stomach.

"What the hell is that smell?!" Reggie exclaimed, I knew that smell, only because a possum had died in my house and after a week of not being found it started to smell exactly as it does now.

"Death," I hissed. Genevieve screamed as a dark blur ran right for us.


	2. Chapter 2

As the dark blur approached the clicking of claws came to my attention, whatever it was. It was not happy, the growling echoes and snarling was the definite indicator.

"Is that...?" the faintest of whispers met my ears, I spun around to see the man from Hilzame Co.- only to see a look of excitement on his face.

"Wh- ah," my heart leaped into my throat as the small group was bowled over by the large shadow. Dazed I watched as it left the building, inwardly cringing as the sun hit the shadowed form of an emaciated coyote or wolf. The poor thing glanced back with a threatening growl, and then the smell of rot it gave off was gut wrenching.

"The poor thing must have gotten trapped in here for a while." the man's voice spoke in a strange tone. The coyote thing yipped as it ran off into the distance. I stood rooted to the spot waiting for it to disappear from view.

"Any who, this here is the- " the lights blinked to life casting the room in an almost sickly gray light. Few of the light bulbs blinked in defiance to lighting up the room. I gazed around the room, taking in my surroundings. It was very large and spacious if not for the over turned tables and chairs I would have mistaken it for a ballroom. Well space wise that is.

The group had traveled a little ways ahead of me, but it hardly bothered me. I could always catch up later. The room seemed to be a party room what with the streamers and hats laying around on the floor. There were grimy stains and muck scattered along the floor as well.

The old posters that hung on the wall were cracked and faded, this place... how long had it been unused?

_Squeak_

I jumped at the sound, trying desperately not to make a noise. I had been so caught up in my thoughts-picking up the small stuffed animal, I didn't see this little guy on the ground. Inspecting it closer it looked like it was in mint condition. It's little top hat sat atop it's head along with the velvet bow tie around it's neck gave the mink brown bear a gentlemanly look.

_Help..._

My heart skipped a beat as my mind raced. It must be that Reggie guy trying to scare me.

"Ha, ha Reggie- this isn't funny!" I snapped while spinning on my heel, only to be staring at an empty room behind me. I nervously gripped the bear harder, making it softly squeak. "He-hello?" my voice was nothing but a whisper.

_Save..._

"G-Guys come on this isn't funny," I whirled around again in hopes of seeing whoever it was that was trying to scare me.

_Save. Them..._

I began to hurry into a different room, not hearing anyone following I sighed in relief. Then gazed around the newer area I took refuge in. It looked like a hallway with more posters every few inches along the wall. I was still clutching the stuffed bear tightly making it squeak every now and then. I kept moving forward despite the feeling of dread knotting up in my stomach.

The sound of giggling made me stop, this wasn't funny! I began to walk quicker than before, the feeling of being watched made my skin crawl. I was near the end when I felt someone come up behind me, sighing I turned hoping to see someone from-

Nobody was there, a choked noise tumbled from my mouth. From behind me I could hear a creaking groan. My neck popped as my head spun too quickly to see a door cracked open.

"Hello? Someone... please answer..." I was a mess, the tears pooled at my eyes as this sick joke played on way past my comfort zone. No one replied, why hasn't anyone said anything-

_Help..._

I ran for the door in hopes of losing whoever it was, finding out too late that I had just plunged myself in a sea of darkness. What's worse was that I could not pry the door back open.

"Some one open the door! P-please..." I hit the door with my fist making the stuffed bear squeak with each strike. A garbled jingle of a music box was playing slowly, I stopped and pressed myself against the door. It didn't mater if I closed my eyes I couldn't see any ways, yet screwing my eyes shut I waited... and waited, for the longest time I waited even long after the music stopped.

Opening one eye slowly, I found the room was dully lit with a small cascade of light from the ceiling. A large box sat in the middle of the room, finally releasing the poor stuffed toy in my iron grip I took a shaky step forward. The sick curiosity I was cursed with making me want to look inside-

"It came from over here," the door was forced open with Reggie tumbling over and into the room. My screaming was hoarse and long over due, I screamed a good couple minutes before they began to shake me.

"-are you okay-"

"-are you hurt-"

"-what's wrong?

Reggie and Genevieve stared at me worriedly, while the man who hired us made his way slowly past us and to the box. I had ceased my screaming and sunk down to the floor finally breaking down into sobs. I curled around the little bear I had found, subconsciously hugging it to my shaking form.

"What happened?" Reggie's voice was strained and demanding. I could only rasp out more sobs-

"What happened, Reggie, is that Miss Connors has found the rest of your crew." the man had interjected making everyone but me stare at the box he motioned to.

"Say hello, to the Fazbear family." he tugged out two large furry masks. Reggie cussed a storm- while Genevieve commented on the horrid coloring and style. I only stared at the large bear head that resembled the smaller bear I onto held like a lifeline.

The other was a blue mask with overly used colors. What also caught my attention was the strange glint in the man's eyes as he grinned from ear to ear... that, and what I saw behind him before I had done a double take. My breathing was erratic my thoughts were more so because-

It was a bear.


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced down into the box of random parts as we stood outside. It made me uneasy, this was suppose to be the rest of the team? How? A couple of engines roared to life and soon the wrecking ball began to swing with a small yet subtly widening arch until the ball collided with the building.

This place had such a special place in the children's hearts... such a shame it had gone to such ruin." our Hilzame em,employer spoke aloud. I was unsure if it was meant to be for us to hear but I did not like the tone he had. "It is now up to us to create a much better and _special _for them." he continued his monologue, as we watched a clawed tractor finish off the building. Chills ran up my spine as the inside of the building could be seen, stripped of it protective layers it now looked sad. As they cleaned the rubble away. I stared intently at the room we were once in.

Someone else had been there. I knew there had-

"So what's with the bear?" Reggie turned to me making me jump in surprise. He had seen it too? I stared at him mouth open about to ask him, but had seen his stare directed at my side. Following his gaze I had forgotten I held the small stuffed animal.

"oh, uh I found it in the building..." he seemed to have an cold calculating look on his face. Then looked back at the building. "It's cute..." his commented was hollow and clipped. His strange behavior made me even more uneasy.

The sun had began to set casting a red orange tint to light up the sky. I sighed, today was... exciting, yes that was one word to describe it.

"and about your living arrangements we haven't had the time to construct the employee dorms," the man who hired us rubbed the back of his head nervously, "so you will be staying in one of the extra trailers here. My eyes narrowed in thought.

"wait a minute where will you be staying?' Reggie exclaimed in anger, Genevieve had been strangely silent during this exchange.

"Oh well you see I uh have a hotel room in town that i-

"I'm not staying here at night, I'm going home. You two are more than welcome to come too." Reggie urged Genevieve and I. That however made our employer frown.

"you will be taking these to get started correct?" the man gently nudged the box with his foot towards us.

"Hell no those things aren't allowed in my house!" Reggie snarled. Baffled I watched the two bicker about how we were suppose to start our jobs if we aren't going to work on what we were hired to do.

"What exactly were we uh hired to do?" my face burned in embarrassment.

"Oh my god... your not serious are you!? Did you even read your contract?" Reggie flailed his arms around. Genevieve shook her head and muttered under her breath.

"Well you see I might have skimmed the... page.." I looked at the ground the pebbles were unique who knew, they had come from many larger rocks because of erosion and-

"Don't worry my dear we can go over the contract next thing tomorrow. You have fun, over a Reggie's tonight." our employer spat out Reggie's name and glanced at him before smiling at me. I felt like a bug in a jar as I had their eyes on me.

"I uh, if it would be okay... I mean I could stay here and start off the project." Reggie had gone slack jawed as Genevieve coughed in her hands. However our employer clapped his hands together in delight.

"Well then, we may go over your paper work now." Reggie left while Genevieve stayed, guess it was just us girls tonight.

"Genevieve, please be a dear and take our friends to the trailer. The fifth one on the right... has a yellow flag in front of it. Thank you." his tone was beyond elated, as Genevieve heaved the box up and trudged off.

While my employer offered his arm to me. I could only shuffle my feet uncomfortably.

"S-Sorry, no thank you." I declined his offer to be led... I had a no touch kind of rule, especially with people I just met. Fidgeting with the stuffed animal I still held, running my thumb along it's soft fur. It kept me calm while I hope I hadn't offended him.

"Very well, no problem. If you will follow me." He cut my guilt short and led me to a large trailer with a logo titled Hilzame co. Stepping into the door frame I stared at the rather lavish interior. It looked as if it were a portable office.

"Here is you contract, if you'd like to read through it make sure everything is well. You may." he stood on one side of a dark wood office desk taking his seat in the swivel chair while I nervously followed suit to sit in my own chair opposite of him.

I found myself attached to the stuffed bear I seemed to constantly hold onto as I set it onto my lap, and began to quickly scan the very warm papers of the contract I would be signing.

**GENERAL PARTNERSHIP AGREEMENT**

This agreement establishes a partnership between the following parties:

Reggie Neil

302 Ailine St.

TX

Genevieve Claire

4312 King St.

and is undersigned and set forth this **date** of **05**, **2017**.

The undersigned parties hereby agree to the following provisions as conditions of the Partnership:

**SECTION 1-Partnership Outline**

**1.1** The Partnership will be named **Re Animate**, for the purpose of re-establishing the former party of Freddy Fazbear Pizza parlor and will conduct all business at **address omitted**.

**1.2** Partnership will commence on the date listed above, and will end-

**The rest seemed to be in order and I really wanted to go settle in. Lets see, oh this is important.**

**SECTION 10-Disputes/Arbitration**

Disputes that cannot be settled by the Partners via a mutual decision-making process will be **reported to the party's company of which they are hired.**

**That sounded right and in order-**

**SECTION 11-Partner Withdrawal or Death-**

**-wait a second! Death? As in keel over- not breathing- heart stopped dead?**

Should a Partner wish to leave the Partnership-

Not important here wheres the death part of this section!

Upon a Partner's death the next of kin shall be notified, arrangements will be processed should recovery of the body be required. Heirs of which will then receive said employees share of interest. Shall their not be an heir said employee's interest will then distributed evenly among the partners-

"What was my job again sir?" he was fidgeting in his seat as I was sure he didn't count on me reading or at least reading some of the contract.

"You have the most important job, you and Reggie will be creating the program for animatronics. The Freddy Fazbear family to be exact. Then you are in charge of creating the animatronics with Genevieve." he was calm and composed but it was my turn to fidget.

"That's an awful lot to be in charge of sir, why me?" I was starting to get nervous as I set the papers down, making his eyes flick over to them.

"Well as I've said you had the best capability. I'm sure you've noticed," he cleared his throat before leaning forward as to share a secret. "Reggie is quite brash and hot tempered while Genevieve isn't much that bright as you or Reggie." I glowered at his words. If that's what he thought of them then why hire them. Why even tell me in the first place?

"Also it's not everyday you meet a graduate from the TGI, who might I add excelled in the mechanical engineering majors" he grinned as I blushed. He must have called the institute for references.

"Ah, thank you sir." I mumbled before sloppily signing my name, ready to just fly out the office like trailer. "Also what are your insurance policies?" I was worried about the last bit I had been reading on my contract.

"Oh, yes well you see. My printer is currently out- it was a good thing I kept copies of the contract eh?" He nervously chuckled.

"O-oh," I muttered, it felt wrong. He was quick to explain it. "That's okay some other time then," I glanced at the clock it was already twelve sixteen.

"You should uh, head over to your trailer don't wanna keep you longer than I have." He glided out of his chair. Grabbing my little bear I nodded. It was pretty late, he began to quickly usher me out the door.

As soon as the door closed I could feel it. The creepy crawling feeling of being watched, I immediately began to take it out on the poor little bear in my hand who squeaked in protest with my rough handling as I briskly walked to what I was hoping would be the trailer we were staying in.

a very ethereal giggle made my blood run cold, I ran for the trailer with a yellow flag not wanting to hear it anymore. Throwing myself in I leaned against the door.

"What is going on? Why are you- are you okay?" Genevieve rushed at my side worry clear on her face. I huffed trying to get oxygen to my lungs.

"Yea I'm fine," she nodded before going back to what I guessed was her side of the trailer. It wasn't much but it was better than sleeping outside.

As I approached a bed the box was sitting on the one I chose, my bags thrown carelessly on the floor next tot hem while I set my toy bear gently on the bed. Curious I peered into the box and screamed, scrambling back and away.

Several pairs of eyes has stared back at me.

"What is it now? A spider?" Genevieve ran to the box and gasped. Putting her hand in she ripped out an empty mask with a scream. Th blue colorful on to be exact.

"Such a scary mask, how do I look?" she taunted me while holding the mask to her face. I only stared in cold fear her eyes. The eyes that stared at me.

Were green.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't get any sleep that night. Why? I had been sitting at the foot of the bed watching the box that held all the parts to the Fazbear family. Genevieve had laughed at my obvious fear when she had the mask in front of her face. I found no amusement like she did. It felt like someone else was looking at me, laughing at my fear.

I began to nod off, my eyelids drooping even lower with each blink.

_Dun da du-dun_

My eye's shot open, it sounded garbled. An old timely music box was playing- but from where? My head swiveled from side to side as I strained my ears.

It came from the box. My heart began to thump against my ribcage, I had heard this sound before.

"Shut that off... trying to sleep," Genevieve announced while turning in her sleep. Everything had stilled, it became so silent it screamed with tension.

My stuffed bear toppled over and off the bed, I looked at it confused. The top hat that was once securely stitched atop it's head was gone. Only the velvety black bow tie was present, where had the hat-

_Dun da du-dun_

I swallowed hard as the music seemed to play louder than before. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt... what ever it was was still working. It was salvageable if it worked, I reasoned with myself. I peered over the box's opening to see the empty masks. Nothing scary, my hands were shaking by the time they were over the box.

I gently took a hold of the closest part, an arm with a hook. The red fur was matted up and covered in muck. What did that go to? Interested I began to rummage through the box taking pieces out one by one. Soon the bed was covered in an array of mechanical pieces with fur and even props laid out. A very old musty smell permeated the air they touched, how long had they been in there?

Soon enough everything was out, I stared at what I was given to work with. There were so many pieces in such a small box, I mused as I took into account what I had; empty masks, a broken red guitar, a microphone... a sign with the word balloons. Empty body parts like torsos, abdomens, arms and legs, even jaws.

They looked like hollow shells. One of them stuck out most to me, it was the brown mask- the one with a top hat. It looked just like the little guy I had. Minus the hat now.

I picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy...

_Clink_

Something fell out of the mask, it was. It's a chip- scooping it up off the ground the brown mask sat on the bed with the rest of the parts while I examined the electronic chip. It was slightly rusted but other wise -maybe I could have Reggie look it over tomorrow.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me," I sighed as I set it down by the small stuffed bear. I looked at the mechanical mess and only wondered.

"What Can we use?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: my Editor is out for a while, srry.**

* * *

><p>There was constant knocking that jolted me awake. I sat up with a popping back, somehow I had fallen asleep on the floor. Twisting my head to the left and sharply to the right, sighing in relief to hear the pop of vertebrae.<p>

Genevieve was no where in sight, the banging on the door became louder.

"I'm coming," I groggily shouted. Wincing at my own forced volume, I wasn't a morning person that was for sure.

"Geez for a girl you sure do sound like my old man." Reggie's voice barked with laughter from behind the door. His very voice grated on my ears, yes it was too early for this. Opening the door, I was greeted by Reggie wearing a frown.

"I can't believe you slept in the same room with them," he spat while his eyes seemed to zoom in on the box on my bed. Rolling my eyes I just shrugged.

"What's so bad about them?" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

"You really, don't know?" pausing to stare at him waiting for him to explain, I hesitantly shook my head. What don't I not know?

"There were rumors about-

"Good morning team, ah it seems we're missing someone." the hilzame employer approached us with an inquiring smile.

Reggie kept his lips firmly shut as he glared at the man in the business suit. Yawning, I had yet to fully register the situation. Genevieve, was gone...

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," I hummed as I figured where she could have gone. She seemed the type to like to primp herself first thing in the morning.

"Oh I see you've started the project. I knew you were a hard worker," our employer chirped while peering over my shoulder. Most likely looking at the box on my bed as Reggie had done.

"Mm? Oh no, I just looked at-" double taking a glance to the bed, noting all of the pieces that were neatly splayed on the sheets. Yet the box that once housed them was no where in sight.

"My it is such a shame to see them in such a state," I nodded, while

I'm Here!" Genevieve hollered from outside. "Oh, Reggie think you could help me with some things?" Genevieve said carrying a large box full of bags.

"My such hard workers you all are, allow me to assist as well Miss Claire." the man in the business suit swept over to relieve Genevieve of the bags and box.

"What is it that you've got here?" he inquired as he carried it with her by his side. Eying everything that was visible.

"I've been thinking, an figured I needed to be prepared to make these things better than before. So I went and got every high quality fabric I could buy, even the strongest threading and don't forget the faux fur.. and even some misc colors. Just in case." as everything was set down I slowly gravitated forward to inspect her finds.

"But... none of this correlates with the original..." my sentence died off as Genevieve glared at me.

"Did you not hear me, I said I going to make these things better than before!" she nearly screeched.

"Ladies, ladies please We first need to scout the remains to see if there could possibly be anything else we can use to revive them," all of us stop to stare at the man. We had to go back? Right after they knocked it down?

"One can never be too sure." he smiled at us.

Huffing, I realized I was the only one not dressed. No one objected to the decision, but it never settled right with me.

This place spoke volumes to me, even if no one could feel it. I could... I just don't know how. So long it stayed untouched. With the floors bare to light it looked even more filthy. It was instead a yellow and gray color instead of the black and white checkered tile. Debris lay strewn about making it hazardous to enter.

"I don't see why we need to look for more things we could just make it. Those two could make the base for the main attraction. My debut starts here." Genevieve went on and on as we trekked to the ruins of the old pizza place.

"You know what? Lets split off and see what we can find, yea? I'm going this way." Reggie reversed and left us to gape at his retreating form. Genevieve smirked.

"I bet I can find more than you will. Then he'll have to put me in charge." she ran off leaving me alone. Wasn't this suppose to be a team effort? I thought dejectedly.

Wandering about, I only inspected things that came into view. The wind howled in the crevices amongst the ruins. Celebrate- a nearly faded out poster fluttered in front of me. The three figures in the poster looked familiar- the tiles beneath me cracked, and shattered.

My scream tore through the air like a knife as my decent was cut short with my back smacking the bottom of my fall. It was so dark down here, the only light was from the hole above me. What is this place... some sort of basement maybe?

"God, what's that smell?" I gagged at the scent that wafted up my nose. Just like when we entered the old building the smell permeated the air here as well. I had to get out of here, I could only fumble around. Hoping for a miracle I could get out- gasping as I fall over something,

I pushed myself up quickly, I groaned as my ankle throbbed. The clatter of metal rang in the air making my heart race. I could hear someone call my name out from above, but I just stared at the remains of... something. The maroon like coating was rich in red. But I knew that sight anywhere.

"What the-" it violently twitched as the head quickly snapped in my direction. It's mouth agape and one glowing eye open. It hurt to see this image... it looked so... sad yet a twisted kind of sad.

"We-Wel-Wel... c-come..." it was very distorted. My throat was tight as my muscles tensed, the one open eye seemed to die out as the random energy it had must have died.

"Hey Conner! Conner!" I could hear my name being called out. Running to where I fell through, I peered out the hole above me and sharply inhaled the gruesome odor.

"Down here! Here!" I called as loudly as I could, the skeleton twitched once more. Two blue orbs glowing dimly before fading out again. I didn't like this, I didn't like the feeling that was crawling up my spine. Like I was being watched.

"Are you okay! Conner can you hear me!" it was Reggie!

"Yes, I'm in here! I'm okay!" I was glad at the thought of getting out of here, but... glancing at the rusty skeleton. It had scared me, yes, but I was caught off guard. I didn't really want to leave it here to rot away into nothing.

"I found something!" I shouted in hopes they heard. I was met with silence for a while, "Hello?" I called anxiously waiting for a reply... a good while had passed it felt like hours maybe even days.. but in reality I knew it had only been seconds.

"What did you find Miss Conner?" A familiar voice broke my fearful musing. It was the guy that hired us, Reggie must have gone to get help.

"It-it looks like a skeleton!" I yelled back up, warily watching the very thing out of the corner of my eye.

"We're sending for a crane don't worry, we'll be right here!" Reggie yelled before it was silent again.

"W-w-we- welcome to- to Fredbe-" the distorted voice scared me as the skeleton shot up to it's feet before falling over with a racket of creaking, it's violent twitching subsiding soon after.

"Please, hurry." I whispered as I stared at the out stretched... hand, that landed in my direction. The siren of a crane backing up made my mood perk up. My scary companion hadn't said anything nor moved... yet.

"Hook it up, then grab onto the chain we'll get you out." I glared wondering why I was a second thought but brushed it off seeing that it was a new break through for the project. I myself couldn't wait to get a good look at this thing.

But first I actually had to approach it. Pick it up and- this was impossible it must have been at least a couple hundred pounds.

A chain with a large hook was being lowered, how was I suppose to hook it up?

"I got it!" I pulled on the hook, slowly pulling it to the skeleton. It did not react quickly wrapping the chain around it I looped the hook on and tugged making sure it wouldn't loosen. "Ready!" I yelled while gripping onto some chain above it. It was a slow ascend, the sound of metal moaning in defiance as the limbs moved after so long of staying locked in one place most likely. As the sun came into view the very first face I met was a distraught Reggie, then a very elated employer.

His smile was unnerving, he seemed off.

"Mr. uh- " I fumbled for words finally realizing I never had the chance to really know his name. I had always referred to him as our employer.

"Oh, you can call me Vincent." he grinned down at me. "You've been doing such a magnificent job miss Conner tell me. How did you manage such a feat- finding not only the box but an actual original animatronic endoskeleton!?" he was ecstatic. Reggie shuffled uncomfortably, while Genevieve looked at the thing suspended slightly in the air.

Turning to look as well my stomach churned. How could Vincent be excited about it? It was... rusted head to foot or whatever they once were.

"We'll be transferring it to your trailer. Miss Conner I look forward to it's restoration!" Vincent announced, my shoulders slumped as it dawned on me. I had to restore it alone.

We drove alongside the crane as they transported it. I noticed there wasn't any hustle or bustle of construction workers... where were they?

After dropping it off on the side of the trailer Vincent left the three of us to start work. Genevieve only turned up her nose and said she had more important things to do before leaving me and Reggie.

"Looks like it's just-

"Just you I ain't touching that thing!" Reggie crossed his arms before looking at the rusted figure. "I'm sorry I just can't be near that thing. Neither should you," Reggie confused me when he spoke about this sort of stuff. What did I not know?

"Can you at least bring me some vinegar and steel wool?" hoping to get at least some help he eagerly nodded. Guess he'd take the chance to be far away as possible.

The metal frame looked like it wouldn't be salvageable but I'd see what I can do.

"Here," Reggie practically threw the stuff at me, before briskly speed walking away leaving me with the skeletal machine. Why were they always leaving me alone?

I cautiously and slowly approached the endoskeleton. Waiting to see if it would activate . Unscrewing the vinegar I doused a small portion with it, getting more confidant as the seconds ticked by I began to rub down the frame with steel wool.

Hoping that the rust had not eaten away at the poor things frame, starting at the shoulders."just how long had you been there?" I began speaking to myself, seeing as it would need more than a gentle hand. The endoskeleton moved unexpectedly.

"M-my na-name is-_Help__- _is-" my wrist flared with pain from the impact of a random limb striking it.

"Mother- of abominations!" exclaiming while holding back tears, it hurt. A large welt began to form, glaring at the inanimate being. I moaned in agony as the pain shot up my arm. It stood frozen with it's hand out stretched. The eye lids drooped down at an angle- giving it a very menacing look.

"Next time... just shut it down first stupid." I grumbled while shaking my wrist and wincing as it stung. I should just check on Reggie for now. Glancing back I felt slightly bothered, so bothered... my skin crawled as I felt a stare follow me until I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Reggie's place was a good few miles from where we were. Directions given to me by Mr. Vincent. He thought it a good idea to interact with team members. The door had a couple do not disturb signs, but it was kinda important need to know stuff I wanted to converse about. I knocked once, then twice almost a third time before the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" he glared at me.

"Hey Reggie how are you?" he seemed to not hear me as he walked inside leaving the door open behind him. Taking it as an invite I followed. He took a seat at a large desk with about six monitors and keyboards on it. He began typing and mumbling to himself. Ever since they brought the rusting skeleton to the trailer he'd been acting weird.

"It's good... yea, good. Hey you know those uh, robot laws thing?" Reggie seemed nervous as I thought about which laws he meant.

"Ye-No honestly I don't," I smiled sheepishly as he sighed and muttered about me.

"Well it's basically these three rules about not hurting humans... but Vincent wanted me to install, certain loopholes." he seemed to not like the idea.

"Like?" what kind of loopholes would he want.

"You know since they'll have facial recognition they can access criminal files and detect... threats like, you know guns or knives. Criminals." I thought of these features I was unaware of. It sounded like a brilliant idea.

"So if they detect-

"If they detect any threat, they will be allowed to act on it." he finished my sentence. It really sounded like a good idea- I mean if it were a place for kids I would want it as safe as possible too.

"What's wrong with-"

"Well for instance if there's police or-or a security guard- just look uh, the program will be ready in a couple days. How are the... restorations?" Reggie shivered at the word, I could only smile. He really didn't like the endoskeleton.

"They're coming along nicely... hey Reggie do you think... it would be okay to uh, change some things?" I had a thought stuck in my mind that I couldn't get rid of, once he brought up the facial recognition topic.

"Change things like?" he cocked an eyebrow at me while I thought.

"You know like... adding something that wasn't in the plan." or something like that. He seemed interested enough.

"You know he wouldn't like for things to change right?" frowning I nodded while making my way out, I didn't want to hear him say no.

"But.. maybe he doesn't need to know... you know like, a surprise." Reggie suggested, giving a small smile I nodded. It would be a good kind of surprise... at least I think

"I was thinking about giving them special AI, kinda like personality and the self learning intelligence." I threw out, he seemed to be interested in what I had to say.

"You mean like AGI?" Reggie swished over to a different computer screen and began furiously typing.

"AGI?" I had gone to the TGI and this dude lost me... but then again I only passed because I was a good mechanic.

"Artificial General Intelligence. It's a very fine developed Software that gives the machine the ability of self awareness, or to be more sentient. Other words it'll be very human." Reggie ended up having to play his words down for me. My face burned as he chuckled, but the thought amazed me. If they could think and act like a real living thing does. The interactions and experience would be overall real too-

"Just like a true grease monkey, it's okay. We're a team, I... support this idea." He ducked to the left and a flash brightened up the room. Blinking away the spots in my vision.

"What was that?" it slowly registered what that flash of light was.

"A... security measure, you know just in case... they'll need to recognize someone.." he muttered.

"I guess..." he swiveled back to the monitor and began typing some more things. Peering over his shoulder, he had a lot of data and diagrams written out already. I knew enough to know that those numbers and characters were scripts.

"If tin man over there has anything like a chip we can use. I can remake a newer one for the new software. If we're doing this without the big boss knowing don't let him know about the chip." Reggie became serious. I shifted nervously, wait-

"Chip like-

"Chip as in chip set, the thing that stores this," Reggie motioned a hand to the computer screen. His hard work.

"Now that you mention it. One of the masks had a chip." He tensed up, that's right the chip on my bed with my stuffed bear.

"Then that would do. Anything- if- anything is in it we could use it as a basic base." he wrung his hands, before staring at me.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked alarmed. I had forgotten about that, hiding it away from his sight.

"I fell, landed on it wrong." I muttered before turning on my heel and leaving.

"Be careful... you know with that thing." Reggie called out as I left. I felt relieved to hear some words of comfort from one of the team members.

At least I hoped it was comforting. The knot in my stomach said otherwise as I made the quiet drive back to the construction site later than I had planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: My editor is still MIA please bear with me**

* * *

><p>I stared at the spot that was once occupied by a couple hundred pounds of rusty metal. The spot where I left said hundred pounds of metal, was empty! Did someone take it? Oh man, Vincent is so gonna fire me. Not caring that it was dark I had to find it, I began to blindly look around. flinching, as a twig snapped a distance away.<p>

"Hello?" maybe I could find it in the morning, yea that sounds like a plan. Racing to the door I jiggled the knob, it was locked! I started to knock. The whirring of gears was behind me, I began banging my fist against the door.

"Anyone in there!" I called out desperately. The heavy footfalls fell right at my heels.

"Whe-where-_am I?_- do you th-think-think- We-welcome to-to-" I screamed as the bubble of fear inside me burst. I spun around to see two dimly lit eyes stare at me, my back firmly welded to the door. It's eyes were glowing the faintest of blue with green tinting the outer rim of its eye balls.

"please don't hurt me, " I whimpered as my hands covered my face. My wrist was pulled out in front of me with an iron grip. I could feel the metallic limbs bruising my bone. It probably wanted to snap it right off since it didn't earlier. My arm was pulled up and my feet hovered less than an inch off the floor. This shouldn't even be happening!

My arm popped in defiance, any longer and it would pop out of the socket. I was soon face to face with the metal skeleton. My back still biting into the door-

"What's with all the-" I cried out as I fell back, as soon as the door opened I was dropped. The endoskelaton frozen with it hand raised and open. It's jaw hung open revealing the inner workings of it s skull.

"Jesus, that thing's not coming in here." Genevieve screeched with a hand over her heart. She glared at me, before trying to close the door on me. Or more like on my ribs I was still in the door way!

"At least let me in!" I held the door away from colliding with my body.

"Didn't they tell you? We each got our own trailers." she sneered as if it was super obvious while I had been oblivious. More likely I was never told.

"No?" I quickly scuttled away from the door looking up at her as my back now pressed against the metallic machine behind me. I wasn't sure what was scarier the endoskeleton or the unkempt sleepy form of Genevieve. Her eyeliner was smeared around her eyes giving them a sunken look. They didn't ever tell me.

"Then... where do I go?" I stared at her with pleading eyes. I felt so insecure. It felt like a familiar situation, the rejection- the cold words... those words came back to echo inside my mind.

_I Can't Cry_ -all of the emotion fell off my face. I stared at her with a calculating and far off look. Her anger dissolved into confusion.

"Where would we be staying?" clipped. My voice was clipped, if she didn't care nor shown interest in being friendly neither would I. _Don't be weak._

"Two trailers down... are, are you-

"I'm peachy Genevieve, good night." with that said I shot to my feet and ran into the skeleton. With a split second decision grabbed the rusty forearm that threatened to splinter mine and attempted to drag it myself to the trailer I was assigned.

" Hey wait don't you need help? That things too heav-

"No," I spat behind me as I accomplished a good pain staking yard of distance away from the trailer she occupied. Her door had long ago closed and I struggled to keep dragging it. Huffing and puffing I couldn't get it budge no longer. My eyes burned, and my legs gave out. I was draped over the endoskeleton, my energy being spent and my muscles burned.

"Rule-rule... d-don't touch..." my eye's closed. I could feel my shoulders being squeezed, I felt like I was floating in the air. A blanket of darkness welcomed me.

* * *

><p><strong>A little girl who plays alone.<strong>

**The little girl who'd rather be safe than sorry,**

**In her room no one knows. What truly happens behind closed doors.**

**One blue eye that looks so sad, the other sealed tight. **

**It's shades not right.**

Sitting up, my vision swam. I was in... a bed. In, a room? Hunching over I held my head, I haven't had those nightmares since I've left. Why now... that's right- my eyes narrowed as I thought, Genevieve triggered it.

"Get it together..." I rubbed my temples. The memories subsiding. How did I get in here? The room was plain but my gaze froze on the right corner opposite of me.

On the floor was the parts that had been in the box and the endoskeleton wearing one of the masks it wore the brown one- with a worn out top hat. It sat slumped over, the empty sockets where the eyes were had an empty haunting look.

"Guess you don't like to be naked eh?" a nervous chuckle came out as I avoided looking at it. The sound of gears rumbled. It tilted it's head, I really didn't like the way it stared at me. No, I it could be coincidence. Sitting up against the wall I winced as my shoulders throbbed.

"What the-" rolling the short sleeve aside I gaped at the identical bruises marring my skin. I couldn't remember how those got there.

"Hey, I'm just er, checking to see if you made it alright." Genevieve was knocking at the door. I stared out at it until the silence stretched out into an awkward one.

"That was... different." I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair. She actually came to check on me? I glanced at the mechanical skeleton and shivered. I still had to work on it. "...long day ahead of me..." I thought about yesterday... and the talk with Reggie.

"The Chip!" I hopped out of bed almost regretting it as my shoulders throbbed painfully. I had left the chipset in the other trailer with- stooping over to the floor I began looking through the parts closest to me. I knew it was in here, it had to be!

"Where is it?" I repeated over and over, becoming panicked. A soft squeak made me recoil- my stuffed bear was there along with it's hat.

"Oh!" Gently picking it up the top hat fell off. A slight noise was made inside the hat. The chip was inside the hat...someone had hid it in there? Why? I glanced at the dormant machine. The sunlight hit it directly allowing me to see the maroon layers of rust on it's body. I could just run to Reggie's then start on it when I come back.

"I won't be long." I muttered towards the endoskeleton. Feeling my face burn, honestly I was scared to be around it especially after last night but it left me interested enough to stick around.

Glancing back at it I softly smiled, it didn't look so scary in the daylight. Especially with the mask on it.


	8. Chapter 8

"This was in the mask?" Reggie inspected the chip that was as big as a saltine cracker, the rust clearly visible.

"Yea," Reggie like myself was not a morning person. He also had bags under his eyes when his glare greeted me for the unexpected visit I made. His shaggy hair stood this way and that, good thing he wore pajamas.

"We could minimize the newer one to one third of this- hey, have you made the blueprints and plans on the new design?" he rounded on me, I sat in silence before shaking my head. Blueprints? I I hadn't even finished clearing off the rust on the poor thing.

"I- well, uh there's been some setbacks." I muttered meekly.

"Like?" he asked unsure whether he should have asked or not. His eyes seemed to fixate on my wrist, as I rubbed it nervously.

"There's something off about the endoskeleton... it-"

"What did it do?" he quickly approached me, reaching out to grab my shoulders. I maneuvered away from his incoming grip. He cocked an eyebrow at my behavior, I knew I had to show him now. Shrugging off my light jacket he only sputtered incoherently, his face until he took a sharp breath. The bruises were now a sickly blue and yellow.

"I don't know how else I could have gotten-

_knock knock_

I quickly threw my jacket back on. Reggie gave me a look that said we'd talk about this later before tucking the chip set out of sight.

"Oh! Genevieve and... Vincent. What brings you here-

"I know she did it! That little b-

"Now now, Miss Claire we don't know that for sure. Now Reggie may we come in, there are important matters we must settle." Reggie looked uncomfortable before opening his door wider. Genevieve glared at me with a passion a kin to hatred, maybe even malice.

"You did it, just admit it!" she yelled while pointing accusingly at me.

"W-what did I do?" I was extremely confused.

"You, you ruined everything! My fabrics, my designs, my things!"Vincent watched engrossed in his own thoughts as Genevieve screamed at me.

"But I've been here the whole time-"

"Don't lie-

Vincent had cleared his throat by then, Genevieve clamped her mouth shut while I stared at the carpet.

"It seems someone has broken into Genevieve's trailer and vandalized the interior. I am happy to say that an investigation will be commenced soon. " Genevieve smirked in my direction, I wouldn't know why. I didn't do it... but who did? "Also we have taken into consideration that expenses will be provided by the company and no longer from your person. Your belongings will be replaced as well miss Claire" Genevieve beamed, while I listened with interest. "Also there is the small matter of, discussing the purpose of this whole project. The Fazbear Pizzeria is planned to be reconstructed as a... horror attraction."

"What?" I blurted, everyone stared at me before Vincent continued. My eyebrows furrowed, no this wasn't right.

"S-sir," I interjected. He stopped to allow me to continue, "I thought we were suppose to be reviving the old fazbear pizzeria... not a horror attraction." I seemed to have struck a nerve with him as he frowned.

"Yes well, there are matters that have the public... unsettled of the fazbear name. With the suits we have now and the endoskeleton. We can have an animatronic that will suit the schedule anyways." it was my turn to frown, he wanted us to throw things together rather than having it done right? That's not how I do things!

"What if, what if I can guarantee the recreation of ALL of the machines... would you reconsider the project?" I was getting nervous by the screaming silence. I even sounded like an idiot to myself.

"Well then miss Conner, I accept your bold little proposition. However- you will have to finish it within a, certain period of time." He fixed his purple tie and with a very unsettling grin slowly grew on his face before he continued speaking, "I like the way you think miss Conner, people like us are much too rare to find. It's like you've been reading my mind," his voice sent shivers through my spine as his eyes glinted with, some sort of strange intent.

What did he mean?

"You have three months, when three months come and go I expect All of them to be complete functioning animatronics. I'll even throw in a little challenge." I had nothing to worry about- how many animatronics were there originally? Shouldn't be a lot how many does one pizzeria need? "With this days technology I also look forward to see newer features and a more believable experience with them when they, perform." he cut through my inner panic as my mental turmoil seemed to amuse him.

"In fact I'd love to see how you all as a team do. Now if you'll excuse me it seems I need to have plans changed for the new pizzeria." his tone was mocking almost cynical. At least he was already making changes.

"Oh and a word of advice, I like surprises." with that he left the three of us staring after him.

"Why did you do that!?" Reggie bellowed obviously not happy with the results. "I was only gonna be

here for the five days!" I cringed at the anger in his voice. So he was just gonna leave anyways, why?

"You don't have to step foot on the property I just need your help with the programming and... you know someone to exchange ideas with." I tried to reason, I was useless with software and programs, and I'd rather not be stuck with Genevieve through out the whole thing.

"WE all have the talents to balance each other out. Let's prove we can do this!" both Genevieve and Reggie stared at me with their lips pressed firmly together.

"Please?" I didn't want to look like a fool. I needed them, we needed to be a team.

"It was a stupid thing you did... but fine," Reggie muttered, while Genevieve only nodded. She gave me some weird vibes though.

"We're a team." I smiled a little at the thought, as soon as we were ready to part separate ways. It was hard to believe all that drama sapped so many hours out of my day.

I had a dreaded feeling like I was forgetting something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Editor, editor where art thou editor? I wanted to thank everyone for the views and support. So, yea... thank you!**

* * *

><p>When I came home it felt eerie. The atmosphere was heavy and the room was dim, why? Someone had thrown blankets at my window covering out the sun. Did someone break into my trailer as well? My heart rate kicked up as I skimmed the room looking for my belongings then for the... missing mechanical skeleton!<p>

"Not again!" I groaned exasperated. That thing loved disappearing on me, I stayed where I was not really wanting another rough encounter with it. Maybe it's shy? Shaking my head I expelled the thought. Shy my butt, it tried to kill me... it was a machine for gods sake! It probably had glitches or corrupted data in its program, that's why it attacked me.

"He-hello k-kids- _Iseeyou_- how a-are-" I jumped at the distorted voice as it came from a corner in the dark room across from me. I wanted so bad to scream when I saw it's eyes open and glow like a beacon.

"I... I'm good... how are you? Eh," I wasn't sure why I had done it but maybe if I play along it wouldn't hurt me, I hadn't a clue how to address it either.

"Wh- _whereami- _what's your na-name?" I swear I was hearing things, but it's voice box was old. It obviously was damaged.

"I'm... Danielle Conner." I felt odd giving my name to someone- much less something that wasn't human. Usually it was my last name I was addressed by here. "What's your name?" I kept on talking, it seemed harmless. It most likely doesn't have the type of programming to-

"Hi Dan-Danielle- my name's- _idon'tknow- _Fr-freddy Faz-Fazbear- We'welcome to-" At this point I could only stare in mild shock and horror as it answered me. The whirring of gears and clanking metal was so loud in the quiet dark room I barely registered it standing then slowly making it's way over to me. The dull glow of it's eyes were the only indicator of it's location.

"Wh-what the- No, stay away!" I fell over as soon as it entered my sight. The mask was gone, so the metallic face stared at me. It ignored my pleas, soon it was looming over me. I could only cry silently, it was then that I began to question my reasons to being here... for even blurting out anything making my stay even longer.

It felt like forever before it's head tilted sharply to the left. My pulse froze as an earsplitting screech beat against my eardrums. It was too much for me to handle, I fell back with my eyes closed before my head hit the floor.

* * *

><p>I dreamed I was flying, or something like that. As soon as I felt it, I plummeted to the ground. I knew that my silent scream would never be heard. As I fell down I thought of my life, the memories... remembered the thought of my past... and couldn't help but be at peace at least I could escape the pai-<p>

I shot up, and struggled with something that weighed me down. I realized it was just a lot of blankets. Scared, I tugged it all off, but what frightened me most was the last thing to be taken off. I had a mask on my face.

Ripping it off, I stared at it, the brown fur was stiff and course. Why was this on my head? I set it down before looking around the room. My ears strained for a noise, anything. The silence stretched out and I began to blankly stare out into space. My dream was so real... why did I feel so disappointed?

_Dun da du-dun-_

I sat rigid as a very quiet melody floated around in the air, it was clear and grew louder with every second. It was there in the corner! As soon as I found it's silhouette I trembled as it slowly lifted it's eyes to mine. I quickly averted my gaze, the music box continued. It's eyes dimmed out but the music continued. Was it ignoring me?

The song began to slow, I held my breath thinking it was gonna attack me as it finished but a sharp knock interrupted not once but twice, and it was silent once more.

"Dan- Conner, you in there?" Reggie's voice was muffled by the door. The hissing of gliding metal made me cringe. Risking a glance I saw that the endoskeleton stared at the door as well. Shakily and cautiously getting off the bed, I ran for the door as fast as I could.

Throwing it open eagerly I was painfully blinded by the sunlight.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Reggie exclaimed I could only blink owlishly. Waiting for my vision to adjust. "Look there's something I gotta show you." Reggie was holding a slim laptop in his arm, he looked uneasy.

"What is it?" my voice cracked, he only shook his head.

"You need to see it... it was- it has to do with the chip set you found." he said stumbling over his words. "But, first what all do you know about the fazbear entertainment history?"

"I, honestly don't really know... I'm not from here..." was all I could say before he sighed heavily. He gravely looked at me.

"Then... it's time you learned." his expression and tone was very unsettling. What could be so bad?

"Geez that thing is ugly!" Reggie peered over my shoulder to stare into the trailer, as I looked behind me I too cried out in surprise. It was right behind me!

"Why's it so dark in here?" Reggie complained as he pressed himself through the door frame and me. I couldn't find my voice to answer as two glowing eyes watched my every move.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Still no editor, i'm sorry for mess if there is any.**

* * *

><p>"okay.. I'm gonna show what I found most of it was damaged or corrupt but... just be prepared." Reggie placed the laptop on my bed as we huddled up to it my mind still lingering on his warning, what could be so bad?<p>

It started out with static, Reggie muttered a few curse words thinking it had been corrupted but like someone opening their eyes we could hardly see a dimly lit room. Tables and chairs were in front of whoever was recording but I couldn't help be perturbed by the whirring of shifting gears. Was this?

"An animatronic?" I asked aloud Reggie just nodded, I continued to watch there was occasionally static that would force us to skip the footage and every time we'd be looking at a different room. The thing that stuck out most was the obvious security camera that the animatronic would just stare at until the static interfered.

"What exactly are we-

"Shh look!" Reggie pointed to the next viable segment. The camera was viewing into an office of some sort the face of a man was horror stricken. The scream wasn't one would expect, before the static cut in.

"What happened?" it felt like I was on edge, it was just a black screen before we could hear something being dragged around. Hitting things and... the whimpering or groaning of a person.

"Re-reg?" I didn't like this. The sounds stopped before we could see what was going on. I nearly cried, a man was being dragged around like a rag doll. His battered body was gruesome... there was just too much blood.

"Someone help- " the poor man weakly called out, my heart clenched then sank as two lavender arms came into sight grabbing the poor soul by his shoulders. Hearing the mans splintering bones made a dull ache throb where my arms were bruised.

"You Kn-know the rules Mi-Mister! No-No one goe-goes without a suit- For-formal attire- are-are required!" a cheerful but glitched voice chirped it was so unexpected, the tone and upbeat way it sounded. The way the arms lifted the man effortlessly seemed unreal.

"What's he doing?" I had a bad feeling gnawing at my insides as the camera whirled to the left and the man was now up in the air no longer struggling. How had the quality and picture of this scene become so clear?

"I don't want to watch any-" before I could finish the man plummeted straight down, but not to the floor. An animatronic waited below without a mask, the familiar endoskeleton was still in the suit! A screaming sob escaped my lips as I quickly turned away from the scene... but the screaming and crunching... I could still hear it. I fell back with a hand over my mouth as I cried, the disbelief was there but it happened- it was real!

"Yay!" the scene changed to a bunch of children yelling, I definitely didn't wanna see this!

"Turn it off!" I demanded I couldn't take it. Reggie shook his head.

"No we need to see what happens." I could see the faint tear tracks on his cheeks... he didn't want to see this either? Did he?

This time the room was very different than the much darker one we had first seen, my tears still cascaded as the memory of the last segment haunted me.

"Look mommy

"I wanna-

"They're about to sing!"

The noise from the children was so loud. There was a crowd of them staring with adoration at this animatronic. The very same animatronic that stuffed that poor man into a suit! Some static interrupted the scene before another came up, this time it was standing with a group of children.

"Bonnie-

"Hey do you-

"I wanna hold his guitar-

"Maybe he doesn't like pizza-

I was shocked to see the children that were once adoring it now attacking each other viciously even fighting over and on top of the poor animatronic. The pizza grease and cheese apparent on their faces and hands. I wasn't particularly fond of children and this looked like a nightmare.

"Stupid robot! I said I want the guitar," there was a certain child that came into view, it must have been the one to say that last remark.

"Ah-ah-ah no har-_helpme_-harsh language kid-kiddies you-

"Man this place is lame!" the kid interrupted the same upbeat voice the animatronic must have been programmed with- the camera feed was interrupted again by static.

A different animatronic was in view, a yellow one to be exact... was that a-

"A Chicken?" It was a yellow chicken wasn't it? Reggie only watched in silence.

"Gee Chica-a wh-where do yo-you suppose fre-freddy is?" a bright cheery voice chirped, it was a girls. I'm guessing her name was chica?

"I dun-dunno Bonnie-ie, Kids do-do you know-ow wh-_please_-where fre-freddy is?"all the children chanted no. There was a hearty chuckle before the animatronics mouth opened. It looked a little creepy.

"Is th-that freddy -kkids?" the laugh sounded off once more. The kids only yelled excitedly.

"Fre-freddy where'd y-you go bu-buddy?" the upbeat voice known as bonnie had a tenor like tone while chica's was a too much peppy girly type voice.

"I'm right-_ItsMe_-right here!" a brown animatronic that looked like a bear holding a microphone came into sight, looking into the camera with piercing blue eyes... it was just looking at it fellow animatronic it didn't know about the camera recording yea. I was getting paranoid, those eyes were the same color as the endoskeletons that was in my-

"Reggie where's the- " I looked around before finding it in a dark corner, it's dim glowing eyes watching us. It made my legs buckle, realizing it too was watching the camera feed, and us.

"it's scary isn't it, Conner do you know the significant of the bite of 87 is?" Reggie asked as he never turned around, did he know the endoskeleton was there.

"No, I'm being honest here I don't know a thing about the place... if it's bad I don't wanna-

"An animatronic attacked a child," he paused to glance at me then back to the screen." Bit them was what happened- took a chunk of the poor kids head... and brain. They lived, barely." I felt sick, the room was spinning.

"We'll we have the proof for the second rumor," Reggie said bitterly,"The animatronics would stuff people into suits at night. Supposedly thinking they were exoskeletons." my breath hitched as I remembered how I woke up... a mask on my face and buried in blankets. I didn't like this, I really don't think I want to-

"That's why I wanted out as soon as possible." Reggie said quietly. I felt horrible for making that deal, but I didn't even know any of this.

"I'm so-"

"No, it's fine.. we just gotta be more careful, and who knows maybe we can find a way to... _keep you safe_." I didn't hear what he said it was barely a whisper.

"Your programming?" that's how we were going to be more careful right?

"Yea, technology now a days we can make it so it doesn't happen again. That's why when you make the blueprints for them we need to find where we can hide the chip set, their head is too obvios." Reggie muttered before closing his laptop, blanketing us in darkness. My heart made a leap to my throat.

"What about, they're chest you know like a heart." Reggie ended up opening his laptop, it seemed both of us were jumpy.

"That doesn't sound too bad, don't forget about the second set of animatronics." I frowned. Second set?

"What do you mean second set?" he almost laughed at my unease.

"There were four originally until they remade newer models making it eight, but I don't know about the original; fredbears diner." Reggie ran a hand through his hair. Fredbears? That reminded me of when I first found the endoskelton. It sounded like it said that!

"Eight? I only saw three." I bluntly said... eight of them?

"Yea, one of them- Foxy, a red pirate fox had his own stage in a different area. He the one that you know... hurt the kid." A pirate fox? Just one- an idea came to me as I smiled.

"What if I made... ten?" Reggie stared at me with a very confused look.

"Ten, animatronics? Within three months? I don't even know if he wanted both sets..." he looked unsure.

"Come on it'll be a surprise, you heard him yourself Vincent likes surprises and the extra's would be and extra extra surprise.

"What are gonna be making? There's already the fox, bear, rabbit even the chicken!" Reggie didn't say no.

"We'll get there when we get there... now out, I need a very long hot shower," I didn't notice the slight pink on his cheeks as I stated that. He fell over his words as he got up grabbing his laptop and quickly leaving.

I looked at the endoskeleton whose power was off. I couldn't believe I had a killer robot in my room the whole time! Backing up into my room and flipping the switch as soon as I could, never taking my eyes off of it. I yelped as I fell over and onto my bed. The cushioning I was thankful for but-

I gasped as I didn't have this many blankets before... I didn't even have...

"Genevieve's fabric," I gasped before turning to see the endoskeleton at the door frame.


End file.
